The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by End.To.Begining
Summary: Sweetie just click the title above and you will be transported into a world of awesome battles and amazing costumes, why yes, it is the 54th Annual Hunger Games! 2 SPOTS LEFT maybe, depending what kind of tribute you give me !
1. Tribute Form!

**Introduction**

We sat there like farm animals getting ready to be slautered...or at least that's how I felt. The plate beneath my feet felt scorching, reminding me of how it would betray me if I stepped off. "Laddies and gentlemen let the 54Th Hunger Games begin!" spoke the young, new annoncer Ceaser. I thought they said one minute, not one _hour_. Sweat dripped down my face and just as I dared to open my glued shut eyes. The secne almost made me fall off my tiny circle. " So this is what satan does in his pastime." I can't help say aloud to myself. Twenty more seconds. The arena hurt my eyes, and was something I did not want to think about, so I turned my attention to the weapons piled as high as they could get them in the mouth of the cornucopia. This is what I was meant for, this is what I was built for. Then the gong rang.

**Hello there person who's reading this! ^-^ This is my second SYOT but I promise on my chocolate cookies 7 lives I will portray your tributes accordingly (he he :) I used some big words). Anyways, you can submit more than one tribute, and the more you participate (as in reviews, submitting tributes, ideas, etc.) the more likely I'll help your tribute out! You can PM me if you want to send any tributes something in the arena. I prefer you PM me with your tribute, my little children, and you don't have to worry about me writing this weird with your tribute. Unless your tribute is like me and really weird...hmm, well all I have to say is SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT! :D**

**Please be descriptive people! I'll love you forever for it! :)**

_Tribute form~_

Name (first and last and BE CREATIVE!)~

Gender~

Age~

District~

Looks~

Preferred weapon (at least 2)~

Strengths (less than 6)~

Weaknesses (more than 3)~

Personality~

Family~

Friends~

History~

Are they in a relationship?~

Thoughts on the capitol~

Outfit for reaping~

Reaped or volunteered~

If volunteered why?~

Token~

Goodbyes~

Strategy in training~

Outfit for carriage ride~

What will they do in front of the Gamemakers?~

Outfit for interview~

Strategy for interview~

Open to romance?~

Alliances? If so describe who they would aline with~

Strategy in the games~

What will they do during the bloodbath?~

How long do you think your tribute will last?~

Preferred way to die (If they die, you never know which tribute will win..)~

Anything else I may have missed while I was trying to make this amazing sheet and eating pizza? Or just any other random extra notes that I should know?~

**Thanks so much you beautiful person, I really appreciate it, now tell all your wonderful friends to submit, and you submit too so we can get this thing started! :)**


	2. Escort, Stylist, and Mentor Forms:

**Escort form:**

Name-

Age-

District they represent-

Thoughts on their district-

Apperance-

Personality-

Anything else-

**Mentor Form:**

Name-

Age-

District-

Year they won the Games-

Apperance-

Personality-

Mentoring style-

Anything Else-

**Stylist Form:**

Name-

Age-

District they represent-

Apperance-

Personality-

Style (how they usually dress their district)-

Anything else-


	3. Sponser Stuff:

**Okay, so here is all things sponsery! I must warn you that the prices of these items will go up in the games, so spend your points wisely (says the girl who's money burns a whole in her pocket(; HA). As it says, if there isn't an item on the list feel free to PM this chick. You should also PM me when you would like to purchase something. I will send that purchase to your tribute as soon as I possibly can! You can spend your points on any item and any tribute you like, plus you can team up with other sponsers and _combine_ your points! Any Q's just ask!**

Review a Chapter - 5 points

Submit an Idea (but not used) - 5 points

Submit an Idea (and used) - 8 points

Submit an arena idea - 7 points

Your Tribute Dies - 15 points

Submit a Tribute - 10 points

Submit a Bloodbath Tribute - 15 points

Your Tribute is Popular with the Capital - 10 points

Submit an escort - 5 points

Submit a mentor - 5 points

Submit a stylist - 5 points

You follow this story - 3 points

You favorite this story - 7 points

The Sponsor Store:

Beware (AGAIN) these prices will go up later in the Games!

**Weapons:**

A Large Weapon (Close Range) - 60 points

A Small Weapon (Close Range) - 40 points

A Bow (no arrows) - 35 points

A Quiver of Arrows (no bow) - 25 points

Other Weapon - 20 to 50 points

**Medicine:**

Burn Cream - 18 points

Tracker Jacker Cure - 23 points

Bone Healer (for Broken Bones) - 23 points

Other Medicine - 23 to 60 points depending on for what

**Food:**

Rabbit - 5 points

Chicken - 10 points

Bread - 10 points

Big Meal (only food) - 15 points

Water Bottle (w/o water) - 10 points

Water Bottle (w/water) - 20 points

**Other:**

Sleeping Bag - 20 points

Spile (to get tree sap) - 20 points

Cords - 5 points each

Other - 5 to 40 points depending on what (will be determined when asked for it).

**POINTS:**

**(HINT: You can submit an unlimited number of ideas for points!)**

**twilightlala: 33**

**Musicislife2727: 48**

**glitchmob9: 18**

**scottymakura: 34**

**artist quest: 18**

**VividlyCloudyDreams: 82**

**Carliekemph: 18**

**WaffleManiac: 40**

**ClapClapSing: 55**

**CalliLily: 135**

**Animallover95: 10**

**ChocolateTear: 38**


	4. Tribute list:

**A/N: Hey peoples looking at this list! Your tribute limit is 4 by the way just so you SYOT alcoholics know. Keep submiting tributes though, we still have spots to fill! Geez, can't a girl get a fictional character to sacafice these days? Haha(;**

**District 1: Luxury**

Male- Cotton Mist, 18 _{VividlyCloudyDreams}_

Female- Velvet Gold, 18 _{twilightlala}_

**District 2: Masonry**

Male- Michael Havengaurd, 16 _{Musicislife2727}_

Female- Kalia Dester, 16_ {WaffleManiac}_

**District 3: Technology **

Male- Cordin Fuze, 17 _{VividlyCloudyDreams}_

Female- Blair Gisclair, 17 _{Carliekemph}_

**District 4: Fishing**

Male- Jaden O'Shea, 17 _{ClapClapSing}_

Female- Laina Ley Betchwater, 18 _{scottymakura}_

**District 5: Power**

Male- Minaciosso "Mino" Furvi, 18 _{ChocolateTear}_

Female- Sistine Dinsmore, 15 _{animallover95}_

**District 6: Transportation**

Male- Christopher Jolt, 16 _{CalliLiliy}_

Female-Safrina Kingfrom, 15 _{Musicislife2727}_

**District 7: Lumber**

Male- Nathaniel "Nate" Rivers, 17 _{ClapClapSing}_

Female- Charlotte Moore, 16 _{artist quest}_

**District 8: Textiles**

Male- Ray Precious Blue Moonbeam, 16 _{Chocolate Tear}_

Female- Arcadia "Arkie" Brocade, 16 _{glitchmob9}_

**District 9: Grain**

Male- Brick Slidder, 13_ {CalliLily}_

Female- Oak Jones, 15 _{twilightlala}_

**District 10: Livestock**

Male- Rees Biko, 13 _{VividlyCloudyDreams}_

Female- Evanlyn Scott, 14 _{CalliLily}_

**District 11: Agriculture**

Male- _**OPEN!**_

Female- Antigone "Anna" or "Snake" Dillans, 13 _{ChocolateTear}_

**District 12: Mining**

Male-_** OPEN!**_

Female- Felicia "Lica" Jobs, 15_ {CalliLily}_


	5. District 1: Reapings

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games,**

**Suzanne Collins does, I'm just obsessed with it.**

_POV: Velvet Gold_

I woke up that morning not feeling like I'd be giving myself to a world of people I've been forced to be friends with. I didn't feel as if sometime later that week I may have my hand poised for a kill. I woke up feeling...happy. So happy in fact I gracefully slipped out of my comfortable bed and twirled around my room. My feet were not touching the ground and in that moment I knew I didn't need to sprout wings to fly. My long, light red hair flew like a tornando around my face. My door came open, but I didn't fret, I knew that light touch anywhere. My mother walked in and sighed at the sight of my movements.

" How you find time to turn that beautifully, I will never know." she spoke to me barely above a whisper. I smiled, yet it soon slipped when a pair of angry nostrils sucked all of the oxygen out of the room.

" This is how you spend your time right before the reapings! I thought I banned _dancing_," he spat the word like it was vial, " from this house!"

I looked at my mother who's usually sparkling eyes told me all the answers, but they were just a sad abyss. I looked to the ground. Maybe they had my answers? Maybe they could tell my father I didn't believe in all that he did, and if he loved The Hunger Games so much maybe he should pose as an eight-teen year old and go in there himself. I gave him my best sorry face and began.

" I'm sorry father, I promise it won't happen again. I am fully aware of what day it is, and nothing will distract me from that. I promise." I dared a peak at him. I knew he meant well.

" As long as you stay focused. You will come back as a victor in these games, I would expect no less. Besides you've been trained by the best." he cracked a slight smile then and I felt a little more at ease.

He began to walk out of the room and I quickly followed him leaving my mother behind. We walked through the many halls and past doorways until we were outside. I could smell the morning dew in the pure, fresh air.

"Now, " my father began his last lesson, " let's see that wrist."

I firmly grasped a knife that was in a pile of many. It was scarey how familiar and comforting the grip was. I closed my eyes and took in the world through my other senses. The sounds of birds, free in the air, the smell of the plants that surrounded me, and the feel of death in my hand. I flicked my wrist and opened my eyes just in time to see it hit the center of the target on a tree.

" That's alright," He said as he reached for another of the knives, " but try something more like this."

Without blinking, or a second thought he threw the knife in the air right into the small heart of a pigeon above. The poor bird came crashing to the ground and, with a final squawk, landed at my feet. He walked away, with no backwards glance.

When I was sure he was gone I let one tear slip from my emerald green eye, then recovered myself and walked back to the room the was simply mine. I skipped to the closet and touched the fitted, cream, knee-length dress I was to put on, along with my black Mary-Jane's of course.

I ripped them out of their hibernation and they came to life fitting the curves of my body. I brushed my hair careful to get every strand then pulled it back in a headband. Finally, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, the reapings would start fairly soon. Yet, I was ready, I knew I was.

I didn't say goodbye to the house I'd grown up in as I left, because I knew I was coming back.

I got in line to sign in for the reaping. This time seemed so much faster than the other six times. The district was alive with the thought of the Games oh-so-close. I watched as the mayor and the previous victors lined up on the stage with the district's escort. It was the same story that the major told every year and his words flew by in a blur. The old victors said a few words and time started to regain meaning.

" Hello District One, I am Sentvia! Let me start out by saying what an honor it is to be your escort this year." A bubbly, young girl spoke through magenta lips. She had white short hair and a flowery dress.

" Ladies first!" She squealed into her mic. Her hand reached into an over-sized glass bowl and she pulled out a single slip of paper the color of her hair. " Sparkle Agate!" A girl a bit younger than me walked proudly toward the stage, all smiles. I put on my career face and spoke.

" I volunteer as tribute!" I followed the path Sparkle had already made, and watched her face grow angry. I glared at her and smiled. All the capitol wants is a show, so that's what I'll give them, I thought. I waved at the people as I walked to the stage and even winked to one of the many cameras. When I got to the stage Sentvia looked a little upset by me taking the spotlight (hey, it's District One isn't it?).

" What is your name young lady?" She asked with a slightly forced grin.

" A name you will learn well Panem," I spoke to a camera nearby, " It is the name of _your_ next victor, Velvet Gold." I smiled then posed while she pulled from the other bowl.

"Now then, our male tribute who will join Velvet Gold is...Cotton Mist!" I scanned the crowd waiting for the owner of the name to jump up.

He stood and I was...surprised. He looked so casual and walked that way as well. He was buff, and tall, he surly looked like the typical career. Yet he didn't act like one. He even looked around the crowd as if he wanted someone to volunteer for him. Didn't he want to be in the games?

He reached the top of the stage and Sentvia announced it was time for us to shake hands. He just had enough time to brush my hand against his when I grabbed his white shirt and pulled his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck and I whispered. " May the odds be ever in your favor." I giggled then released him. They would get a kick out of that.

Peacekeepers came just after that, separating us and sending me to a secluded room. My mother came in first- alone. I hugged her couldn't think of much to say, so she spoke for me.

" I know your coming home darling. I know. Just don't forget who you are while your in there, okay?" I nodded and hugs filled the rest of the time.

Before I wanted them to be there peacekeepers came to wisk her away. We said our " I love you's" and then she was gone. I pulled the picture I slept with over-night because of pre-game jitters. It calmed me because it is of her, my one and only mother.

Father came in next, his time was filled with last minute lectures. " You are going to make our family's name mean so much more Velvet. Though I didn't get my chance in the arena, your going to shine in there! Don't forget everything I've taught you, and remember," A peacekeeper came in somewhat pushing him out, " play the game!" That was the last of my father then.

My last two visitors Shimmer and Diamond, my best friends. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen them all day! Shimmer came in and cracked a joke right away. They always knew just what to do to loosen my nerves.

" You better not shame us by losing, or was that your plan all along? I knew you were jealous of my skills, but I didn't know it was that much!" she winked as she accused me.

I laughed and hugged them both. " I love you guys, I'll be back before you realize you have no fashion sense!"

Diamond's eyes grew wide playingly angry. Then they were gone, taken out of the room by the peacekeepers. I couldn't believe most of what had happened, so I put on my poker face and prepared for The Games, which had already begun.

_POV: Cotton Mist_

She was beautiful. Her ruby hair curled perfectly to frame her strikingly green eyes. She laughed and twirled around the field gracefully. I could compare nothing else to her, no other thing on this magnificent Earth. She was unearthly. Then it happened. I knew it was coming, it happened everytime, yet my heart stopped always. She turned, stopped and gave me her brilliant smile, reached for my hand then fell forward. I caught her and looked at her soaked shirt to see the end of a knife sticking out of her blood-red back.

I woke up then.

I sat up in my bed gasping for air. This was not the first time that dream had me on the edge. I brushed my thick, auburn hair through my fingers, sighed, and rolled out of bed. I pulled on a white T-shirt and the rest of my everyday clothes and headed to the kitchen.

" Goodmorning!" my dad called from across the room when I stepped into the place where we made food.

" 'Morning." I yawned back.

" Ya know, it's the day of the reaping," He started, so I sat down knowing it would be a while before he came up for air.

" I want you to remember who you are and where you come from Cotton. If you ever get reaped I want you not to lose yourself in there. You've seen those victors up there, we're not them. Even if you got thrown into those games I don't want you to come back all full of yourself. I mean it is an accomplishment to get out of one of those arenas but,"

" Hey Cotton! Camden!" My truest friend interrupted, Tanner, as he walked through the door as if the house was his home too.

" Oh hey! Well, I'll just see you later then dad." I spoke as I rose from the chair and walked to the backdoor not so many paces away.

I threw Tanner a ' thanks for saving me from his never-ending speech' look and he followed me out the door.

I looked to the sky as the door slammed shut and couldn't help feeling so much happier once I was outside amoung nature. The grass had fresh droplets of water on it and mother nature seemed to have forgotten what day it was. The earth could not be disturbed by the reaping. I looked down on Tanner for he was a head or two shorter than me and asked, " What do you think?"

" I think you think to much." he said in his slight country accent that made the girls here go crazy for some reason.

" So when are you going to be ready to go?" he whined impatiently.

" We have time." I laughed as I sat on the ground and watched the clouds.

Tanner huffed and sat where he stood. He doesn't really get what I see in the world, but he trys sometimes, like now. That's all I can ask I suppose, not everyone gets it.

After we checked in we both filed in line to the roped off section that held the eighteen year olds. So many people were phsyced to get things started, unlike me. The mayor, our escort, and the previous victors lined up on the grand stage in front of the justice building.

I stared up at the clouds that danced around the sky without a care in the world. The mayor went on and on saying how much we owe the capitol for their generosity. Then came the victors and finally the escort which I remember her name being Sentvia.

" Ladies first!" she screeched into the mic. Her tiny hand slipped into the bowl for the girls and pulled out a white slip of paper. " Sparkle Agate!" A girl bleach blonde stepped out from the sixteen year old section and grinned the whole walk to the stage.

" I volunteer as tribute!" A sweet, metalic voice cryed to the audience and she stepped front and center.

Sparkle looked mad actually as the girl who would take her place stepped up where Sparkle would be. I watched the back of this crazy girl's head as she waved to the people of our district and the capitol not that far away.

" What is your name young lady?" Sentvia asked while trying to fix her askew wig.

" A name you will learn well Panem," she spoke as she turned so I could finally see her face. " it is the name of your next victor, Velvet Gold." my breath caught, she stopped and gave everyone her brilliant smile.

I didn't even hear Sentvia speak until my name was ringing in my ears. I stood and walked to the stage at my own pace. I turned my head side to side to see if any of the non-stop eat and sleep Hunger Games careers were going to volunteer, yet no one stepped forward.

I looked forward and I forgot how to breathe again for the girl from my dreams was right in my face. I climbed the last step and was told by our escort to shake hands. I reached for her hand but she grabbed my collar and whispered into my ear. When she was close to me she had the exact opposite effect, my breathing sped up. " May the odds be ever in your favor." she giggled and let go.

The peacekeepers separated us and I watched her fiery hair disappear down a separate hallway, the noises of district one silencing behind us. They shoved me into an empty room as fancy as the victor's houses. I sat on the velvet couches and waited for my first visitor.

My father walked in first.

" I...I didn't think it would actually happen Cotton," He stuttered. " you'll be fine though. You'll be fine. I know your strong, after your mother left...focus and come back."

" I will." is all I could manage to say.

" Oh, and here." he said as he handed me an anklet with the district one logo imprinted on it. My dad's eyes started to swell up and he just hugged me. A peacekeeper came in all to soon and shoved my father out of the room. I had just enough time to see my dad burst in to tears through the crack in the door.

I waited on the couch once more for the only person I could think of coming through the door next. After a few minutes Tanner strolls in the room.

" Hey bro, sorry you got stuck here, but we've trained and your ten times smarter than those other guys. You've got this in the bag. Just remember to be yourself and to not get sucked up in all the capitol stuff." He punched my arm and smiled but a tear still slipped down his face.

I held any tears back and told Tanner what a great friend he's been. He stood when a peacekeeper called time so early again and walked through the door. It never hit me that that may be the last time I ever see my family.

When all my goodbyes were done I had time to think of the girl somewhere in this building. Why she was in my dreams I'm not sure, but I did know one thing, her fate would not be the end of my dream. I would make sure of that.

**A/N: So, that's the end of the D1 reapings! I really hope you like it so don't forget to rate and review! I love you people and promise you points when you review.(: Anyway, I'll update soon, don't worry. Oh! If you have already reviewed this chapter it won't let you review again so you can just PM me your review for Cotton Mist and I'll give you your points.**


	6. District 2: Kalia Dester's Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games,**

**Suzanne Collins does, I'm just obsessed with it.**

_POV: Kalia Dester_

I stopped swinging my axe for a second or so while I watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon. I had been practicing way before the sun decided it was time for the world to awaken, my mom checking in on me now and then, trying to give me last minute pointers like " Keep your thumb tucked in." and " Don't think about it Kalia.".

The cool night air that pierced my skin before became a slight warm breeze over time. The barely audible sound of a doorbell let me know my relatives would be poring in to my house right about now. It was my mother's turn to host The Games this year, too bad I wouldn't be here. Oh wait, I'd be a tribute! I was so excited it was hard to keep a poker face.

I set down my axe and grabbed a scary looking dagger. A body steeped out of the back door behind me. " God, you look so dangerous it's sexy." Ian said while checking me out.

My blue eyes became icier than normal, filled with rage. I flicked my wrist in his direction and the blade of my dagger whizzed past his head and just barely cutting off the tips of his hair. He stumbled backwards and gave me a dirty look.

" Opps," I said and smirked, " I missed."

I let my brown hair down from it's usual ponytail and let it fall a little below my shoulders. I walked past my six-teen year old nephew and wished with all my heart he would get reaped for the games (since he's too weak to volunteer) so I could watch him get what he deserves and much more. I almost killed him once, I attacked him and it took all of my siblings to pry the butter knife from my hand.

I stepped inside to a croud of relatives and dogded past them to the steps. I climbed two at a time then turned to the first door on the right and stepped into a frimilar setting. My simple bedroom calmed me.

I grabbed my clothes set out for the reaping and slipped them on. A blue floral skirt, a green shirt and a yellow sweater. I yanked my shoes on and ran down stairs for the district one reapings.

My oldest brother who is thirty-five is the father of Ian who is my age sadly. Then there's Talia (twenty-two) who's married to Alex. They have the most beautiful two children I know, and I'm not just saying that because I'm their Godmother. Tyler my dear nine-teen year old brother is next in line followed by the triplets Ellina, Margret, and Austin who are seven-teen. It gets confusing, all of these family members produced by my mom and deceased father.

I sat on the couch trying to concentrate on the reapings but only getting sidetracked about why I was going to volunteer. My father had won the games, and committed suicide when I was fourteen. I miss him everyday, and I guess you could say me winning is all for him.

I focused again and laughed at the girl who said she was going to be the next victor-that was obviously going to be me. My knives were aching for the taste of blood and I was ready to wield them accordingly.

The reapings were almost over so we had to go soon. I ran out the door the curls in my hair bouncing, laughing all the way to a knife in the yard. I threw it in the tree and a squirrel came tumbling down. That made my giggles into full out bursts of laughter. Stupid squirrel.

A little girl down the street stared at me questioningly. I ripped the bloody knife out of the animal's lifeless body and waved at her with my knife hand, giving her my winning smile. She ran into her house never to be seen again. I laughed once more and walked toward the justice building not that far away, my family trailing behind me.

I stepped into the section for my age and waited. " Hey Kalia!" I heard a few people around me say I greeted them back and waved to a couple.

I have no idea why they say the same stupid treaty stuff every year, it get's so boring! Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla! Next the victors step up. My father used to be up there. You wouldn't notice the difference if you didn't know him personally, we have so many victors in two. One by one the victors are introduced but I missed which one will be my mentor.

Finally our escort Flux Cornin, who has rainbow eyes this year, stepped out. His unnaturally black hair was down and he looked like a stick, extremely skinny and tall.

" Hello district two my name is Flux and it is such a delight to be here for another Hunger Games!" He gushed.

" I would just like to say it's an honor to escort such a lovely district and," he paused to take a breath.

" Just get on with it!" Someone in the crowd interrupted.

Flux gave the direction of the interrupter a dirty look and got on with it.

" So ladies first!" He began, " Serienity Steel!" A little blonde girl stepped out from the rest of the twelve year olds. It was the girl who ran into her house earlier! I giggled to myself.

" I volunteer as tribute Flux!" I spoke as I raised my hand and stepped forward. Serienity quickly walked back with her head down. She looked up once and I wiggled my finger at her in the form of a wave and grinned. She screamed and ran into the crowd of people.

I laughed once more at the confused little girl and did a graceful skip to the stage. My eyes were blazing with excitement.

" And who do we have here?" Flux questioned me like he really didn't care about my answer.

" Well, " I began; meanwhile, I took the camera hog's microphone which was followed by a very dirty look. " I am Kalia Dester! The only name you will need to know by the way, because you will be seeing a lot of me for years to come, simply because I _never_ lose and _always_ give a good show." I winked at Panem and he took his mic back- I'd make it up to him.

" If your finished, we can move on to the male tribute, who hopefully has manners." _Snippy, _I thought.

He reached inside the clear fishbowl like thing and grabbed one small, bleached, piece of paper.

" Michael Havengaurd!" A very handsome young man stepped in the aisle wearing nice clothes on the top half of his body and some worn jeans on the bottom half. His blue eyes were one shade darker than mine and his hair was the color of Flux's except it looked as if it belonged on him.

I'd seen Michael around school before but never bothered to approach him because of his girlfriend, Sapphire, I think. Cute, but un-touchable.

Michael smiled at the clapping mass of our district and made his way toward me. when he reached the top his gave me a crooked smile and shook my hand as our escort had suggested. I looked to the mob of people and saw his girlfriend eyeing me.

I didn't even think, I kissed Michael right there, just a quick one. I pulled back my lips and laughed. He laughed too. I knew we were thinking the same thing- didn't feel anything. Oh well, he seemed like a nice kid, and his girlfriend was fuming by then.

We were ushered into the building behind us and into separate rooms. My mom was in there seconds later lecturing me on weapons and things I already knew. When the Peacekeepers came in she gave me an awkward hug and stepped out. She trys; that's all I could ask for.

I flipped my hair and looked down to see dad's bracelet in the spot where my mother sat seconds ago. he wore it in his Hunger Games and now it was my turn to slip it on. I picked it up delicately and placed it on my wrist.

My next visitors are the rest of my family, it was so hectic and I could barely hear one person speak from all the excitement in the air. I gave everyone a hug- but the never ending perv Ian- and they wished me luck. Luck that I wouldn't need but was nice to have. They left one by one until I was alone again.

At last my best friends Allie Daw and James Carey came in to see me off. I've known these guys _forever _and I couldn't ask for better friends. They've seen me at my bloodthirsty worst and bubbly best. I gush to them about how amazing it's going to be when I get back. Finally Peacekeepers arrive and James says " Don't lose your sense of hummer Kalia."

" There's always something to laugh about, right? Life can't be all about depressed little girls who mope around town and have nothing better to do." I said.

" Your not a little girl anymore" he spoke.

Then they left me, to be processed and shipped to the Capital.

**A/N: So, that's Kalia! I was going for a bubbly good friend but can kill in an instant. I'm about 1/3 of the way done with Michael's reaping but I wanted to get at least this up because I know how it is waiting for an update. Please R & R, it would be greatly appreciated honey bunches of oats! Thanks for believing in my writing skills when I sometimes doubt them. I love you amazing people by the way. Hope you like the reaping! Oh, and Kalia and Michael are NOT going to be in a relationship lovey dovey thing if that wasn't clear in the chapter. I have other plans for these two-she says mischeiviously.(;**


End file.
